


Savior (13th Doctor x Reader)

by whowantstostayinrealityanyways



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Episode: s11e08 The Witchfinders, F/F, F/M, Gen, Time Lord (Doctor Who) Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstostayinrealityanyways/pseuds/whowantstostayinrealityanyways
Summary: Prompt: “Hi I just wanted to ask if you write for the 13th Doctor? If you do, do you think you can do a 13 x reader. The reader is pulled out to be dunked (the Doctor doesn’t know them) but the reader is a Timelord who got stuck in the era. Hope this is alright!”





	Savior (13th Doctor x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I’M SO VERY SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! I promise I didn’t forget, it just took me forever to see the new season 😭😭 Sorry in advance if you hate it

After everything you’d been through in all your years of traveling through time and space, death by witch trial was not something you’d imagined you’d ever have to experience first hand.

You sat obediently on the log you’d been tied to as Madam Savage addressed the crowds gathering on the bank opposite of you. While it appeared that you were calm, you were really just trying to figure out what you were going to do after you died. Naturally, when you emerged from the water minutes after being under for far longer than any human could, they would find you as a witch and try to burn you.

.

“DROWN THE WITCH!” The crowd was strangely silent today. Perhaps they knew you were innocent but none had the courage to stand up to Becka.

You made eye contact with a woman standing on the shore as you began to be submerged. She was the only one to appear panicked with your fate. Something about her confused you though.

 _Where’d she get that coat?_  This was your last thought as you lost sight of the above world and your breath inevitably ran out.

.

.

You’d been a healer, a person of medicine. The villagers were very grateful for your assistance ever since you’d gotten yourself stuck there. It was an accident, really, you’d stolen a faulty ship and stranded yourself in a town you’d never heard of so you’d just chosen to make the best of it.

You had worked closely to Willa and her grandmother, that was why Becka wanted you lynched. She was afraid of you and your medicine. ‘Witchcraft’ she’d call it when it actually did what it was supposed to. Becka Savage frustrated you to no end but despite it all, you kinda understood her mindset. People from this time period were always on edge for seemingly no reason. Of course, that gave her no excuse to kill half of the villagers though.

.

.

“Is she-?” Through the mugginess in your head and ears, you could hear distant voices.

“I’m sorry,” a woman choked on her words. Her voice sounded beautifully familiar and yet it was completely new to you.

A hand brushed the hair out of your face gently before you jolted upright and began to cough water out of your lungs.

 

“Oh my God,” a young man behind you exclaimed.

“I thought you said she was  _dead_ , Doc!” An older man looked down at the woman sitting beside you.

She had gentle green eyes and a soft face that was staring at you in shock. From your angle, she looked almost like a siren or a water nymph, covered head to foot in water and absolutely stunning. You made the obvious conclusion that she had dragged you from the lake. 

 

“She  _was!_ ” The woman leaned in closer to you. “Are you alright?”

“I will be,” you groaned and placed a hand to your chest. “ _God_ , this is going to hurt.”

“What is? You’ve already been killed.”

“I-I need you to help me,” you began to stand up but lost your footing as your knees gave out in pain.

 

“ _Whoa!_ ” Both men rushed forward to catch you. “Careful there, you  _did_ just die.”

“I, I can’t be seen here,” you begged them. “I need to go  _now_. They  _can’t_ know.”

“Can’t know  _what?_ ” Another woman, with darker skin and long black hair, asked.

 

“You’re time travelers, right?” You knew that their clothes were way out of their intended time zone so it was a logical jump. “Help me and I’ll explain everything.”

They all looked at one another confused before the woman who’d saved you stood up.

 

“Alright,” she turned around to the other woman and grabbed a wallet looking thing. She handed it to the older man supporting you. “Me and Yaz will take her back into town. You guys take care of Madam Savage, tell her  _no more witch trials._ Got it?”

Both women took you from the men and began to hobble down the lake shore towards town.

 

“Wait, how’re we going to do that?!” The older man yelled after you.

“It’s  _physic paper_ , Gram, just show it to her the paper and it should do the rest!”

.

“Wow, you guys sure don’t have any respect for the time agency’s rules, huh?” you tried to laugh but it came out as more of a wheeze. You felt like you were going to explode any second, you had to force yourself to repress the energy.

“We’re not with the Time Agency. We’re more… _freelance_.”

“Rogue time travelers? Good, you’re just like me then.”

“ _You’re_ a time traveler?” Yaz asked as you hobbled down the path together.

“Yep,” you took a quick breath through your teeth as a sharp pain started in your lungs. “Broke my ship and got stranded here about a year ago now. Tried to just accept my fate but… it’s hard to sit still if you know everything that’s out there.”

“I know the feeling,” your mysterious savior agreed.

.

.

.

“Just help me to the bed,” you instructed the women. They set you down carefully. “Okay, now leave and close the doors behind you.”

“What? You’re  _hurt-_ ” Yaz tried to help but you cut her off.

“Just trust me, this will all make a  _lot_ more sense in about 2 minutes.” Confused, Yaz and the other woman did as you said. “Alright, here goes nothing.”

You finally stopped fighting your body and let it do its job.

.

“Was that  _regeneration energy_  I just saw?!” The woman burst back through your door.

“I suppose I should explain now,” you turned around.

 

“How-who?! Wait,” Yaz blinked, “ _who’re you?_ ”

“I’m known as The Healer, but you can call me (Y/n); that’s the name the villagers gave me.”

“Okay, but how-how did you change your face?”

“It’s a little trick my people use to escape death,” you smiled. “Regeneration.”

“You-You don’t mean… You’re not a,” your savior stuttered. “You’re a  _Time Lord?_ ”

“Yes, are you familiar with them?”

“ _Bit_ more than just familiar,” Yaz snickered.

 

“I’m The Doctor,” she held her hand out proudly. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“ _Oh my God_ ,” the blood drained from your face. “You’re  _The Doctor?!_  The one who stole a TARDIS  _and_ fought in the Time War?!?”

“The very same, how do you do?”

“It's…  _an honor!_ Really!” You shook her hand a bit too eagerly. “Sorry, it’s just-you’re the reason I started traveling. You inspire me!”

 

“Well that’s brilliant,” she beamed. “What’re you doing here of all places?”

“TARDIS  _completely_ malfunctioned. I had no control and we crashed. I made it out okay… she wasn’t so lucky.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, it got us together didn’t it?” You smiled. “After I heard about Gallifrey, I thought I’d  _never_ see another Time Lord again.”

“Me neither,” she smiled gently. “You look very nice by the way. It seems to suit you.”

 

“You think so?” You tried to get a good look at your new self but it seemed impossible given that there were no mirrors available. “New butt’s a bit weird.”

“Yeah,” she laughed warmly. “you’ll get used to it though.”

 

“Uh, Doc?” Gram said as he and the other man from earlier came running in. “We’ve, uh, we’ve got a situation.”

“Be right back,” The Doctor gestured for you to stay put as she followed the men back outside.

.

.

.

“Sorry about all that,” The Doctor waltz up to the control console of her TARDIS. “Witch trials, alien prisons, and regeneration. A  _lot_ to take in in one day.”

“It was fine,” you and Yaz said at the same time. You looked over at her and laughed.

 

“So, what’s your plan now?” Gram walked up to you.

“I don’t know,” you shrugged. “Finish seeing the universe? Although my TARDIS  _is_ still busted-”

“Come with us,” The Doctor interrupted you. “You should- I mean, you  _can_. If, If you want.”

 

“Really?” You all gasped. Gram sounded shocked, Yaz and Ryan were more surprised and you were simply elated. “Do you meant it, Doctor?”

“Of course I do!” She smiled. “Could always use with another Time Lord aboard.”

“Thank you, thank you,  _thank you!_ ” You threw your arms around her and squeezed. “You’re my hero.”

“Oh please, I’m just a Doctor,” she teased.

“Not  _a_ doctor, you’re  _The_  Doctor. And you’ll  _always_ be my hero whether you like it or not.” You pressed a quick kiss to her cheek before dashing down the TARDIS halls to explore your new home.

.

.

.

“We keeping ‘em then?” Gram stuffed his hands in his pockets. The Doctor didn’t respond, she only touched her cheek where (Y/n) had previously left her a kiss.

“Looks like the Doctor’s got a crush,” Ryan smirked and nudged Yaz.

“You going to be alright?” Yaz walked over to The Doctor and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah,” The Doctor suddenly snapped out of it and gave her a reassuring smile. “I think I’m going to be more than alright, yeah.”


End file.
